Seven Days
by StrawHatCaptainLuffy-Sama
Summary: Luffy gets a call at three in the morning, saying creepy stuff about seven days. He thinks it's just a prank, but when he starts seeing things in the dark, he starts to think that maybe there was more to that call than he thought... (Really short chapters, I know, but I will try to make them longer) [T cause I'm a maniac]
1. Chapter 1

Luffy yawned sleepily. Who in their right mind would call him at three in the morning?

"Hello?" he mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. A withered voice floated through the speaker, making Luffy slightly more alert.

 _"Seven days, seven days,_

 _Try to keep your sanity straight._

 _Seven days, seven days,_

 _Then we'll open the gate._

 _Seven days, seven days-"_

"Bye," Luffy sighed, ending the weird call. He didn't wake up at three in the morning to hear a stupid song about sevens. Deciding it was just a prank, he lay back in his bed.

"Man, and I was just on a good dream," he said into his pillow. He tried to get back to sleep, but that song was stuck in his head.

"Seven days, huh? Wonder what that even means. I'm sure it wasn't so important to wake me up for," he muttered sulkily. But minutes later, his complaints ceased as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Groggily waking up to a blinding light in his face, Luffy groaned tiredly.

"Noo... I don't wanna live yet... lemme be dead for a little longer..." he muttered, covering his head with the blanket. But, for some reason, the blanket was harshly yanked away. Luffy immediately shot up. There was only one person living in this house, and that was him.

"What the-" he started, but then saw his blanket on the floor. Picking it up curiously, he folded it carefully and put it at the foot of his bed.

"Heck if I know what that was... probably a ghost or something..." Luffy said to himself, stepping into the kitchen. He was wide awake now, something he didn't want to be before noon. Checking the time, he grunted in annoyance when he saw it was only ten thirty.

"Stupid ghosts... waking me up this early..." He opened his fridge and looked for something edible. Considering he didn't go shopping very often, there was very little to choose from.

"Should I go with the chicken, or the bacon...?" he pondered seriously, one of the only things he ever took seriously.

"Whatever, let's do both!" He pulled the two containers out, setting them on the counter. He turned to grab something to drink, but when he did, the chicken was back in the fridge. Luffy frowned and grabbed the chicken again, but when he put it back on the counter, it was the bacon's turn to do some magic.

"WHATEVER GHOST IS FUCKING WITH ME, I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID!" he yelled into the empty house. A soft wind blew through the room, carrying with it the sound of mocking laughter. Luffy growled in anger.

"WHAT KIND OF EVIL BEING DOESN'T LET A GUY EAT THE MEAT HE NEEDS?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping outside after the ghost had _finally_ let him be, Luffy blinked at the sudden brightness of the sun. Once he couldn't see any more black spots, he headed of to go visit Zoro. Zoro seemed like he might be able to help Luffy with his ghost problem. But, sadly, after only a few feet, he 'accidentally' tripped over nothing and slammed into the sidewalk. Hard. Lucky he was up kind of early, because nobody saw him fall.

"Stupid ghost," he muttered, standing up to check out the damage. He had a skinned knee, and his hands had lost at least five layers of skin, but other than that he was unscathed.

"It seems to be getting a little more violent," he muttered to himself, ignoring the mocking wind and continued to head to Zoro's house.

* * *

Zoro's arm brushed the floor, dangling from the couch as Zoro slept. But when a series of loud bangs sounded from the front door, he fell off of the couch, into the coffee table, and scattered everything on the table onto the floor. Muttering obscenities, he yelled out to the door.

"WHO WANTS TO WAKE A GUY UP SO EARLY?!" he bellowed angrily, running a hand through his close-cropped emerald hair.

"IT'S THE PIZZA MAN! LET ME IN!" came the reply. Zoro recognized his friend's voice and sighed, unlocking the door and pulling it open. Luffy stood there, looking as ticked off as he had ever been. Zoro hesitated before stepping back. Luffy stormed in, threw himself on the couch, and immediately started ranting about whatever had set him off.

"Zoroyouhavetomakethisthinggoawayitwontletmeeatoranythingand-" When Zoro banged a fist on Luffy's head, the younger boy knew it was a sign for him to cool it.

"I can't understand you when you're babbling like that," Zoro grumbled, crossing his arms. Luffy took a deep breath, but to Zoro's amusement, he started coughing. Zoro watched as Luffy caught his breath, cursing to something Zoro couldn't hear.

"So, what was it you wanted?"

"I want you to help me catch a ghost."


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro blinked at the weird request.

"You want _me_ to help you catch a ghost?" he asked incrediously, thinking this must be a prank. But Luffy nodded, face as serious as it had ever been.

"I'm being haunted by a big jerk of a ghost," Luffy growled. It was then Zoro noticed his skinned knee, which was still bleeding.

"Did you trip or something? That might get infected," Zoro pointed out. Luffy didn't even look.

"That was the ghost. It tripped me while I was coming over here," Luffy explained shortly, crossing his arms. Zoro resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ it was the ghost," he said sarcastically, but the sarcasm was lost on the black-haired teen.

"So, you'll help me?" Luffy asked hopefully. Even though Zoro didn't believe it one bit, he sighed in defeat.

"What do I have to do?" he asked reluctantly. Luffy's eyes glittered triumphantly.

"First I have to get you to believe me." Zoro looked up at his friend in surprise.

"Wha-"

"I know you don't believe me. You don't have to pretend you do," Luffy said, waving a hand absently. Zoro gulped slightly and looked at the floor again.

"Well, I'm pretty sure ghosts weren't real the last time I checked..." he muttered. Luffy huffed.

"I know it's a ghost. Just wait."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, watch this."

"You'll be fine. It's just a rubber band."

"I said just watch!"

Zoro huffed slightly, but watched as the younger boy stretched a rubber band inbetween his pointer fingers. It had barely even stretched before it snapped, the whiplash creating a small mark on Luffy's finger.

"OW! See what I mean?" Luffy hissed in pain before putting the offended finger in his mouth. Zoro shrugged, not convinced.

"Nope. That was just pure unluckiness."

"That's not a word."

"It is now."

Luffy frowned, but left it there.

"How can I get you to believe I'm being haunted?" he asked seriously, taking his finger out of his mouth. Zoro grinned slightly.

"Sleepover?" he suggested, watching Luffy's face light up in anticipation.

"Then, if I get any proof, will you believe me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's blow this popsicle stand."  
"It's popcorn stand."  
"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sleepover~! Sleepover~!" Luffy cheered, throwing some of the extra blankets in the air. They came to rest on his head. Luffy sputtered, shaking the blankets off of his hat. "I probably should find somewhere to put this..." he muttered, holding his hat and looking around the tent-style room. Zoro probably shouldn't have left him alone in the room, especially when there was a lot of blankets and a tent master in their midst. He layed it gently on the couch, then turned to expand the tent that already took up half the living room. But, as the ghost would have it, the whole tent collapsed.

"Aw, man!" Luffy groaned, watching the blankets spread out on the floor. The sound of a door opening dragged his attention from the curious-looking quilt, which was floating around the room. Courtesy of the ghost, of course.

"Zoro! Did you bring back any food?" Luffy called, ignoring the flying quilt.

"No, I didn't! Go and forage for yourself!" Zoro grunted sarcastically. "Help me get these bags outta the car, dipwad. There's a ton of them." Luffy shrugged at the insult, placing his hat back on his head and going out to the car. The quilt fell to the floor as a large gust suddenly blew throughout the room, scattering blankets everywhere.

"GYAAH! MY HAT!" Luffy shrieked as the wind blew his hat off. He chased after it, knowing what the cause of it was. "ZORO! THE GHOST TOOK MY HAT!"


	7. Chapter 7

As Luffy ran down the street, his bare feet seemed to have to aquaint themselves with every sharp rock on the ground. But he didn't look down, or even stop, because he was too focused on the hat flying in the wind.

"ZORO! HELP ME!" Luffy called, reaching up to try to grab the straw hat. But it drifted just out of his reach. He tried jumping and grabbing it, but it jerked away, taunting him.

"WHY DID YOU LOSE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Zoro shouted, struggling to catch up.

"IT WAS THE GHOST! IT STOLE MY HAT!" Luffy jumped again, his fingers just barely brushing against the brim. Another sharp stone stabbed into his foot, this time breaking the skin. Luffy winced, but he kept running. Every footstep just made it hurt worse. But he _had_ to get his hat back!

"I'll get it," Zoro huffed, jogging beside Luffy. He went slightly ahead, then turned into a blur when he suddenly darted forward and up, snatching the runaway hat right out of the sky. But he was sent back to the earth when something decided to crash into him, knocking out all his breath and making him feel like a fish out of water.

"ZOROO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro stayed completely still as Luffy crawled off of him, frantically saying apologies even as he snatched his hat from Zoro's fingers.

"ThankyousomuchforgettingmyhatbackandareyouokayI'msosorryforhittingyou!" he babbled, putting his hat on his head and shaking Zoro's shoulders.

"Get offa me..." Zoro grumbled, his head bobbing back and forth. Luffy immediately let him go. Probably a bad idea, sonce Zoro's head wasn't a cannonball. And the ground wasn't a pillow.

"Thanks again, Zoro. And sorry, again," Luffy sighed, holding his hat on his head with a hand, oblivious or ignoring Zoro's pain.

"you will be sorry once these stupid stars get out of my face," Zoro grunted. Luffy laughed cheerily, grabbing Zoro's arm to help him up.

"Hey, did we leave the door open?" Luffy asked innocently, supporting Zoro until he wasn't gasping for air.

"Son of a-"

*Insert car horn here*

* * *

 ** _Well, I guess that I'm happy Luffy got his hat back... *Internally squirming not to spoil it for my dear readers*_**

 ** _Hey, anybody want to maybe message me about my story ideas I posted on my profile? It would be a big help to know which one to do first :D_**

 ** _Dean: Just don't write any. Your writing sucks_**

 ** _Me: *Grins devilishly* Would you like to say that again?_**

 ** _Dean: Your. Writing. Sucks._**

 ** _Me: *Is still smiling*_**

 ** _Dean: *Suddenly flies back and crashes into the wall*_**

 ** _Me: *Turns to the creeped out audience* Anybody else want to insult my writing?_**

 ** _Sam: Nope *Backs away*_**

 ** _Castiel: What writing?_**


	9. Chapter 9

The two ran back to the house, Luffy a little slower because his foot felt like someone stabbed it with a flaming knife.

"Slow down, Zoro!" he panted, trying to catch up to the man that was speeding ahead.

"Speed up, Luffy!" Zoro mimicked Luffy's voice, but slowed down just enough to where Luffy was right beside him.

"I'm pretty sure you closed the door. Didn't you?" Luffy managed to say.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I didn't," Zoro ground out, almost running ahead of the teen again. By the time they reached the house Luffy was practically limping.

"Hey, look, everything's fine," Luffy commented, stepping into the house. But when Zoro saw the mess, all the blankets on the floor, he freaked.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE IS IN HERE," he screeched. Luffy winced and covered his ears.

"So loud..."  
"LUFFY GET OUT."

Luffy obediently stepped behind Zoro, out to the porch, while the green-haired man lifted up one of the couch cushions. For some reason unknown to Luffy, there was three _katanas_ stuffed inside the couch. He didn't question it, though, because Zoro's tongue could be as sharp as the swords he held now.

"Just wait there while I-"  
"GYAAH!"

"GAH!"

"Pfft..."  
"LUFFY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAA!" Zoro glared daggers at the boy, and if looks could kill, Luffy would've died and come back a million times over. Luffy was still laughing, holding his sides to try and balance himself even as he came back inside.

"I will murder you and everything you hold dear," Zoro hissed. "That was _not_ , in _ANY WAY_ funny!"  
"Your face was h-hilarious!" Luffy gasped, still trying to contain his laughter. Zoro huffed angrily, but his anger was slowly being replaced with mortification. Had he just screamed in front of _Luffy_?!

"D-don't worry, I won't tell," Luffy managed, wiping small tears from the corners of his eyes. He slowly took a deep breath to calm himself, but then winced as his stomach growled.

"So hungry..." he moaned, collapsing to the floor. Zoro shook his head in amusement.

"Dramatic much?" he muttered, then went and kicked the fallen boy in the side of the head. "Come on, there's still groceries."  
No reply.

Another kick.

"Luffy, get your lazy ass up."  
Still nothing.

"Luffy?" Zoro put his foot underneath Luffy, then kicked him onto his back. Luffy's eyes were closed, and he was fake-snoring away. Zoro sighed, then aimed his sword at Luffy's stomach and dropped it. The sheathed blade bounced off of Luffy's stomach, and the said boy immediately sat up.

"Ow-w-w!" He winced and put a hand on his abdomen.

"Come on, there's still food in the car," Zoro said, turning away.

"F-fine, once you get your stupid sword out of my face."  
"My sword? My swords are all right here."  
"Oh, sh-"

* * *

 _ **Bye bye, I have to go back to the underworld~!**_

 _ **SORRY FOR LEAVING IT ON A CLIFFIE, EVERYONE! (NOT)**_

 _ **Luffy: ...You will die a horrible death**_

 _ **Me: Yes, yes I know. I knew that since I started this crappy story**_

 _ **Dean: Want me to send you on your way?**_

 _ **Me: No way, squirrel**_

 _ **Dean: *Fumes* Shut up!**_

 _ **Crowley: *Sixth sense tingles* What is that Luffy girl up to now...?**_

 _ **Sam: I guess I could do it..**_

 _ **Me: No, Cas will do it**_

 _ **Castiel: I will?**_


	10. Chapter 10

The katana stabbed forward, and Luffy luckily fell to the side, the blade just barely nicking his cheek.

"The ghost is trying to kill me!" he screamed, scrambling away from the floating katana. The sword reaimed itself at Luffy again, and Luffy just barely missed yet another deadly strike.

"DO SOMETHING!" he shouted to Zoro, jumping behind the couch. The sword pierced through a couch pillow, and Zoro seemed to snap out of his panic.

"THERE REALLY IS A GHOST. SHIT," he cursed, unsheathing his _Wado Ichimonji_. The flying katana once again aimed for Luffy, but Zoro parried the blade with ease.

"I TOLD YOU!" Luffy said triumphantly, then yelped and ducked as the sword came at him again. Zoro charged after the sword, grabbing it's hilt and trying to force it back into it's sheath. Right when the tip of the blade entered the sheath, the sword went still in his hand. He sighed in relief, sliding the sword all the way into the sheath. Luffy relaxed, then flopped onto the couch with a groan.

"Why does that ghost hate me...?" he mumbled into the ruined pillow. All of a sudden, a lightbulb seemed to light up in his head. He sat up quickly, punching his palm excitedly. "That's it! I know why the ghost is after me!" Zoro stared in disbelief.

"Let me guess... You ate all of it's favorite food?"  
"How did you know?" Lufy asked, in awe at Zoro's apparent mind-reading ability. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"It isn't too hard to guess with you," he muttered. "And I'm sure that wasn't the reason-" he raised a hand when Luffy opened his mouth to speak, "-because ghosts don't eat. Is there any other reason it would come after you?" He sat next to Luffy, who was apparently thinking. Zoro started to worry Luffy would get himself sick; Luffy's face was growing flushed, and he squeezed his eyes shut as if he was in pain.

"Oh! That's it!" he suddenly burst out, opening his eyes wide and jumping off of the couch. Zoro started at the suddenl movement, but managed to keep his cool.

"And that would be...?"  
"I got a weird phone call last night. I think that's the reason the ghost is chasing me!" Luffy declared, grinning as if he had just found ten dollars on the street.

"Did you record the call?" Zoro asked, standing up. Luffy shook his head.

"No, I was too sleepy. It woke me up," he grouched, crossing his arms.

"But there's still the call record," Zoro said, shrugging. Luffy brightened up immediately, pulling his black iPhone out of his pocket.

"I didn't think of that!" he saic cheerfully, tapping and scrolling away. But his brow furrowed, and he frowned at the small device.

"No record? You stupid phone!" he howled, throwing the phone at the couch. It landed on the middle cushion, settling itself into the dark green fabric. Zoro picked it up and looked himself. Luffy was right, there wasn't any call records at all. The whole page was wiped clean.

"You sure you got a call? You weren't just dreaming?" he asked skeptically. He just about dropped the phone when _Immortals*_ started blaring through the small phone speakers, vibrating his whole arm. Luffy snatched the phone from Zoro, turned it on speaker, and answered the call.

"Hello..?" he greeted warily.

 _"Six days, six days,_

 _Try to keep yourself in check._

 _Six days, six days,_

 _Until we've played the last card of our deck._

 _Six days, six days-"_  
"Bye again, creepy voice thing," Luffy said quickly, ending the call as soon as the last word escaped his mouth. Zoro stared at the black phone as if it had just grown legs and walked.

"Y-you weren't lying..." he said dumbly.

"Well, _duuh_." Luffy stuck his tongue out at Zoro. "I don't lie, Zoro." Zoro blinked, then shook his head slowly side to side.

"I can't believe that you're being haunted."  
"And _I_ can't believe we forgot about the groceries!" Luffy gasped, the ghost forgotten, and ran outside. "I'M SORRY, MEAT! I'LL NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU AGAIN!" Zoro rolled his eyes, then followed Luffy out to the car.

"I only hope I'll be able to sleep tonight," he muttered, looking up at the clear sky, the stars glittering brightly around the big, fat, full moon. A small crash caught his attention, and he hurried to help his friend with the bags.

"LUFFY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

 _ ***Immortals- An amazing song made by Fallout Boy**_

 _ **Luffy, you weirdo... What the fuck**_ **are _you doing? Even I don't know_**

 ** _Luffy: Well, hurry up and update the next chapter!_**

 ** _Me: ...What a great idea! I'll do that tomorrow *Maybe*_**

 ** _Luffy: Good! Now stop talking. Author's notes aren't interesting_**

 ** _Me: ...Ouch_**


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy flinched and let go of the bag, making him fall onto his butt. He looked over at Zoro, then frowned.

"Look what you did!" he said accusingly, pointing at the flying bag of groceries. The bag swung around tauntingly, floating up a little more. Zoro stared for a second, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"This ghost stuff is getting to my head..." he muttered, walking over to Luffy. He reched up and snatched the bag out of the air, then handed it to Luffy.

"Thanks." Luffy grinned, then wrapped his arms around the bag as if it would fly away again. Zoro didn't answer, only started mumbling to himself about 'those damn ghosts'. Luffy chuckled, then spotted another bag flying away.

"Zoro, there's another one!" Zoro looked back to see the bag already floating out of Luffy's reach, and he cursed and hurried to grab it.

"Zoro!"

He grabbed another.

"Over here, too!"  
And another.

"Here's one!"  
Another.

"That's the last of them!"  
The last one, finally. His arms were filled to the brink, his face covered by all the plastic bags. Luffy laughed, then started walking away, swinging his one bag as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"At least help me carry these, damn it!"

* * *

 _ **Ugh, I know this is just a filler... But I just can't seem to really get into writing for the past few days.. -.- And the chapters are getting short again...**_

 _ **Please review, it would really help me get into the writing mood!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Luffy fell off of the dark green couch with a lazy groan, feebly kicking a leg out as if that would help.

"I don't wanna get up..." His bare foot managed to catch Zoro's shin, causing the man to glare at Luffy.

"No pain, no breakfast. Get up, lazy ass," he grunted, kicking Luffy in the side. Immediately, Zoro was left alone in the living room while a hyper-active boy searched his kitchen for food.

"DID YOU GET BACON?" Luffy hollered, looking in the fridge.

"NOPE!" Zoro called back, smirking in cruel pleasure when he heard Luffy's wail of dismay.

"WHYYYYY!"

"I'm just messing with you. It's in the freezer, right under the chicken nuggets," Zoro said, pointing to the said freezer. Luffy slammed the fridge closed, then dashed over to the freezer. Or... tried to. He tripped over what seemed like nothing, hitting his shoulder on the corner of the table with a sharp yelp. Zoro was over there in a heart beat.

"You okay?" he asked, gripping Luffy's upper arm and yanking him back to his feet. Luffy was grimacing in pain, clutching his shoulder, but he stuck out his chin and puffed his chest out proudly.

"It didn't hurt!" he claimed. But Zoro could see the red spot blossoming on the youngers' shirt.

"You're bleeding, dipwad," he sighed. Go get that fixed, I'll make breakfast." Luffy started to complain, then thought better of it and stomped away.

"DON'T FORGET THE BACON!" he shouted on his way to the bathroom.

"YOU BET I WILL!" Zoro yelled back, sliding the bacon out of the freezer.

* * *

 _ **More filler... I don't know what's wrong with me... -w-'**_

 _ **Next chapter, I promise the rest of the gang will get in on Luffy's little Ghost Buster problem. I swear.**_

 _ ***Crosses heart and hopes to die***_

 _ ***Wait, I don't hope to die***_

 _ ***And did I just put a crucifix on my heart? Weird...***_

 _ **And now the ghost is getting a little more violent... Tripping Luffy like that... *Continues cursing the ghost under my breath***_

 _ **Until the next REAL chapter~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ACK**_

 _ **GYAH**_

 _ **HELP**_

 _ ***Runs from demons***_

 _ **I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO SOON! DON'T KILL MEEE!**_

* * *

Luffy waited patiently *Pfft* for Zoro to finish his breakfast, then barged out of the house like a hurricane.

"Where are you even going?" Zoro shouted after him, struggling to get his shoe on while chasing the boy.

"I'm getting the rest of the crew! We need to catch that ghost and make him pay for touching my hat!" Luffy called back, forgetting his own shoes in his haste. Zoro sighed, finally getting the shoe to fit right, then sprinted to catch up with the boy he thought was way too energetic in the mornings.

"What can they do? They don't know any more about ghosts than we do," he pointed out sullenly. Luffy suddenly twirled around, running backwards so he could stare at Zoro in disbelief.

"We have to do everything together! We're friends!" he said loudly, giving Zoro a 'duh' look. Zoro hated it when he did that. An idiot making someone else look stupid. Luffy opened his mouth to say more, but he suddenly tripped, again, and landed flat on his back, his head making a sickening 'crack' on the sidewalk. Most people would call an ambulance or freak or something, but Zoro merely just grabbed Luffy's leg and started dragging him along.

"If you can't keep up, I'll just leave you behind," he grunted. Luffy struggled to get up, but it was kind of hard to do that when someone was holding your foot, pulling you behind them and letting you hit every sharp rock or twig that happened to be in their path.

"Hey, look! We actually made it somewhere!" Luffy said cheerily, standing up and brushing leaves and twigs out of his hair. Zoro made a noise somewhere in between a grunt and a cough, and Luffy gave a small, admiring grin.

"Maybe you aren't so directionless as I thought," he mused, watching Zoro glare daggers at him.

"Hey, Luffy! Zoro! What are you two doing here?" Nami called from her window, hastily running a brush through her orange hair.

"Ghost. Haunting. Bad stuff. We'll explain later." Zoro crossed his arms. "Just hurry and get the hell out here." Nami gave him a small pout, but was out within the span of two minutes.

"Okay, so what's going on?"  
"Come with me if you want to live," Luffy said, imitating a deep voice, and holding a hand out to Nami. She slapped his hand away, a spark of amusement in her gaze.

"No, really, tell me."  
"Let's get the others first. Then we'll tell you."

* * *

 _ **A bunch of crazy accidents, maybe a car crash, and a bunch of hurried explanations later...**_

 _ **At the park, mind you...**_

* * *

"So, you're saying that you're being haunted by a ghost?" A nod from Luffy. "And it's been causing you to have really bad luck." Another nod. "And it tried to kill you more than once?" Nod. Usopp sighed, then put a hand on his forehead.

"This is crap," he muttered. "Ghosts aren't real."

"Yeah, they are! Watch!" Luffy picked up a random brown leaf that had just been innocently sitting on the sidewalk. "Hey, ghost! If you want to prove you're alive, make this leaf float!" The group, except for Zoro, Robin, and Brook, all watched with disbelieving stares, ready to laugh the second the boy's plan failed. But they felt as if they were slapped in the face when Luffy simply let the leaf go. And it stayed floating in midair, twirling slightly in the breeze.

"No way."  
"Yeah."  
"That's bullshit."  
"It's real."

"That can't be real."  
"Yes, it can."  
"No." Sanji stared and stared, then reached out and poked the leaf a little. It fell as if it had been shot, and it landed on the ground with a slight rustle.

"I told you. Now, we're the Ghost Busters!" Luffy cheered, throwing a fist in the air. Only for a large, thick tree branch to break off of the tree overhead, falling with a loud 'thump' right on the cheerful raven's head. He grunted in surprise, then tossed the branch somewhere behind him.

"Ghost Busters, huh?" Zoro mused, leaning against the offending tree. "Well, in that case, I'm the leader."  
"HEY! NO! I AM!" Luffy screeched, pointing at Zoro. "I'M THE ONE BEING HAUNTED! I GET TO BE THE LEADER!"

"Um, isn't that another reason you shouldn't be in the front lines? You'll only be in more danger..." Usopp trailed off at Luffy's lost expression.

"...Say what now?"


	14. Chapter 14

The group followed behind Luffy, looking this way and that for any hint of the ghost. Luffy kept on tripping, much to their displeasure. Sanji was in front of Luffy, so the boy kept on landing on Sanji.

"Sorry!" Luffy squeaked when he once again tripped into Sanji. Sanji let out an annoyed grunt, shoving Luffy off of him. Luffy just grinned, straightening his hat, then continued skipping along behind the cook. Zoro, ahead of the whole group, looked back with a small, annoyed noise.

"Hey, are you sure we should be following Zoro?" Usopp asked with a snicker. Zoro shot a glare behind him, and Luffy laughed, once again tripping into Sanji.

"WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR BALANCE FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS?!" Sanji roared, shoving the boy away a lot harder than necessary. Luffy fell back into Usopp, causing a domino effect among his friends.

"It's not my fault! The ghost does it!" Luffy shouted back, turning to help his friends stand. Sanji sighed bitterly, then stomped away.

"Find someone else to be your pillow," he growled. Luffy stuck his tongue out at the cook while his back was turned, pulling Nami to her feet.

"Where are we even going?" Usopp asked, dusting off his overalls.

"Luffy-san said we were going to his house," Robin explained, having not even fallen in the first place. Brook chuckled.

"At least I got to see Nami-san's panties..." he said, casting an approving glance to the said girl. She kicked him away, holding her skirt down.

"Perv!" she shouted as he flew away. Luffy laughed, then tripped for the bazillionth time. But without anybody in front of him, he landed smack on his face on the sidewalk.

"Owww..." He stood up, rubbing his cheek. There was a small cut on it, curiously enough. But once you looked down at the glass-littered ground, it wasn't much of a mystery.

"Luffy-san? Are you sure this is your neighborhood?" Brook asked warily, rubbing his face and looking around at the withered buildings. Chopper kept casting fearful looks at the passing pedestrians, while Franky simply scared them off with his gigantic size.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My house is this way!" Luffy charged ahead of Zoro, turning at the corner. He peeked back around it, motioning for them to hurry up. As soon as the crew turned the corner, they were met with Luffy's smiling face, hands up as if he was worshipping something.

"Welcome to my home!" he said proudly.

"...Um, Luffy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's a restaurant," Nami said flatly.

"Exactly!" Luffy grinned, already running to the said place. A giant sign showed it was Taco Bell, and Usopp shook his head.

"Leave it to him to call Taco Bell his home," he said with a small, amused smile. But seconds later, his smile faded when he heard Luffy's panicked shouts from inside the fast food restaurant, prompting all of them to sprint to the place as fast as they could go.

* * *

 _ **Me: *Lays on the ground on my stomach***_

 _ **Me: *Stays completely still***_  
 _ **Me: *Suddenly flops around like a dying fish***_

 _ **Me: I'M**_

 _ **Me: SORRYYY!**_

 _ **Luffy: I don't like Taco Bell that much...**_

 _ **Me: *Erases his personality and memories***_

 _ **Luffy: ...Who am I?**_  
 _ **Me: Your name is Luffy and you love Taco Bell**_

 _ **Luffy: ...I love Taco Bell?**_

 _ **Me: There. Revieewww pleeeaaasseee!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_***Steps out from behind a wall, dressed in a maid's uniform***_

 _ **Me: Right this way, to the shit I call a chapter! *Guides you to the chapter* Enjoy your stay, while I lock the doors!**_

 _ **Readers: Wait, what?  
**_

 ** _Me: *Runs out and locks the doors, forcing you to read the chapter and leave a review*_**

* * *

The group burst through the doors, ready to fight on moment's notice, but they dropped their guard immediately and stared quizzically around. Luffy was holding his head in his hands, shouting nonsensical babble, while the customers and workers looked on, amused.

"ButtheslushiemachinewastheawesomestthingwhydidithavetobreakandI-"  
"Luffy, what's going on?" Nami interrupted. Luffy broke off to take a big breath, then twirled around to stare at his friends, looking distressed.

"The slushie machine broke!" he wailed mournfully, and the crew blinked dumbly. A few customers chuckled, then turned back to their food.

"It's just a slushie machine," Zoro grumbled, crossing his arms. Luffy gasped, eyes wide.

"ZORO! YOU KNOW BETTER!" he scolded loudly. "SLUSHIES ARE THE WORLD'S VERY SOUL! I LIVE AND BREATH SLUSHIES!" He went on about how glorious slushies were, and the workers exchaged amused glances.

"It will be fixed tomorrow, you know," one called, wrapping up a burrito. "But since you're such a good customer, we'll let you get a free slushie once it's fixed."

"Wow, really?" Luffy's eyes shone, and he grinned wider than humanly possible. "I knew this place was awesome! Now let's go eat!" He raised his fist in the air as he marched over to the line of waiting customers, and the group shook their heads as they followed.

"Only Luffy can call slushies 'the world's very soul'," Nami remarked, watching Luffy bounce in place, chattering on about what he was going to get.

"Well, it is Luffy," Usopp pointed out, shrugging.

"Hey! Did you know- ack!" Luffy fell face-first onto the floor without warning, making a waiter jump back in surprise. The raven immediately popped back up, continuing to talk without missing a beat.

"Yeah, he's one heck of a weird kid," Zoro said quietly with a small smirk.

"Hey, have you ever tried the green sauce? I forgot what it was called, but it tased funny! You know I-"  
"Can I take your order?" the lady at the counter said pleasantly, a smile on her face. Luffy grinned back.

"A family size of tacos!" he said cheerfully. "I don't know what they want, though. What do you guys want?" He looked back with a questioning look while the cashier giggled, putting in his order. Everyone that worked at this particular restaurant had either met Luffy or had heard about him from other workers, so each of them knew just how much Luffy ate.

"Just add two more family packs," Sanji sighed, grabbing Luffy's arm to keep the boy from tripping into the counter.

"Three family packs, then?" the lady asked.

"Yep."  
"Coming right up! Will it be to-go, or...?"  
"We'll eat here," Nami decided. "Let's go find a table to wait."  
"Um, can we not sit near that table?" Luffy asked, pointing to the table Nami had just been heading for.

"Why?" Chopper asked, looking up with curious eyes.

"Bad memories," Luffy said with a shudder. "Bad, bad memories. Oh, look! Another table!" And he dashed off before Brook even had a chance to voice his own question.

* * *

 ** _Luffy: *Shivers* Why did you have to make me remember that day?  
_**

 ** _Me: Because I wanted to. Now, why don't you go and let our readers out?  
_**

 ** _Luffy: *Hesitantly unlocks the door, and is immediately crushed under many angry feet*_**

 ** _Readers: YOU ARE SO DEAD, CAPTAIN!_**

 ** _Me: *Sprints away* If you leave a review, I might come back! Asta la vista, suckers!_**


	16. Chapter 16

After they were done eating, they left the restaurant with promises of coming back soon. They gathered into a circle, each with a serious look on their face.

"We need to find out how to get this curse off of Luffy," Usopp said. "But it's too late for it now. It's getting dark already."

"Who's place do we crash at tonight?" Sanji yawned.

"My place," Franky said immediately. "It's closest, and the biggest."

"Agreed," Usopp said, nodding.

"Let's go then!" Luffy demanded, forgetting about his curse for the moment in favor of excitement. He loved sleepovers.

"Wait for us, retard," Nami grumbled, though she was smiling slightly, betraying what she really felt.

* * *

In Franky's gigantic living room, which could easily hold thirty people, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were trying to build a giant pillow fort, with Luffy knocking it over every three seconds. After their twentieth attempt, Usopp baned Luffy from coming near the fort, making the boy pout. Over in the kitchen, Robin, Nami, and Brook were poring through the pages of ancient books, while Sanji cooked up something near them. Franky sat at the table with the studying trio, working on what he said was a 'ghost catching machine'.

"Well, I got nothing," Nami sighed, accepting a cup of hot chocolate from Sanji. She glanced at the time, and her eyes widened.

"Eleven fifty-eight! Wow, I need to get to bed!" She yawned widely, stretching her arms and standing up, until Zoro appeared out of nowhere.

"It's almost midnight, huh? Luffy, get in here!"

"Coming!" A few crashes were heard, and Usopp cursed at Luffy's luck, then Luffy himself stumbled into the kitchen with a grin.

"What's up?"

"Put your phone on the table," Zoro ordered, gesturing to the table to emphasize his point. Luffy obediently placed the device in the middle of the table.

"Everyone, just shut up and listen," Zoro said, crossing his arms. Nami slowly sat back down, slightly suspicious, until Luffy's phone rang. The screen stayed black, until the call was automatically picked up.

 _'Five days, five days,  
Until the day we arise.  
Five days, five days,  
Until you meet your demise.  
Five days, five days,  
Until you say goodbye.'_

And then the call was over, ending in one long, continuous note. The whole gand cast glances at each other, some fearful, some determined.

"So, now we have proof it really is a haunting," Franky said while Luffy pocketed his phone. "Now what?"

"Hell if I know," Zoro snorted. Everyone started talking about what was going to happen, except for Luffy. He stood, head bowed, and didn't more or speak. Robin was the first to notice.

"Luffy-san?" she called softly, bringing everyone's attention to the haunted raven. But when he looked up, his eyes weren't the cheerful dark orbs they were so used to seeing.

They were the blank, murderous eyes of a killer.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Uwoooooooh! Luffy's been possessed~! Wonder what's going to happen~!**_

 _ **Oh, screw it. I already know ;)**_

* * *

"Er, Luffy?" Usopp said nervously. Luffy's gaze shifted to him, and he gave a creepy smile.

"Yes?" He tilted his head, the grin still on his face. "Hmm, hmm, hm. This sure is interesting. I never thought he would tell his friends about it," he said in a voice that wasn't his own. "Oh, well. Just a few more to add to the list." He chuckled darkly.

"Who are you?" Nami demanded. The possessed Luffy grinned wider.

"Why, I'm Luffy! I'm hurt you can't recognize your own friend!" he mocked, placing a hand over his heart. The whole group scowled at him, and he laughed.

"Well, this is new. The gang is teaming up on their best friend," he sneered. "How hurtful. He can hear, feel, and see everything that goes on, you know. So, what if I did this...?" He reached for a knife laying on the table, a wicked smirk replacing his grin.

"Wait, what are you-!" Nami gasped when 'Luffy' stabbed the knife into his shoulder, not even flinching when blood instantly burst from his wound.

"Stop that!" Usopp demanded. 'Luffy' slowly pulled the knife out, and he flicked some scarlet drops away from the blade.

"That actually stung a little," he muttered, with a small frown. He shrugged, bringing the knife up to his lips, and he drew his tongue along the blade edge.

"Geez, just like those creepy weirdos on the movies," Usopp said with a shiver. "Get out of our friend's body! Now!"

"We don't want to have to take drastic measures," Zoro said threateningly, slowly lifting a butcher's knife from his knife holder thingy.

"Well, my time's about up anyways," 'Luffy' said, checking an imaginary watch. "Tata~! Until tomorrow!" The body suddenly collapsed to the floor, his eyes rolled up into his head. The whole group surged forward.

"Luffy! Oh, god, are you okay!" Nami shook his shoulders roughly, until he let out a small groan.

"My... shoulder hurts..." he muttered, moving his head to the side.

"You were just possessed!" Chopper said, running up with bandages in his hooves. "Let me look at your shoulder to make sure it's not going to scar!"

"Well... Our situation just became a lot more dangerous," Brook commented.

"You think?" Franky sighed. "Chopper-bro, do you need me to bring him to the couch or anythin'?"

"Yeah, he needs to rest. He already has a lot of bruises and such, but now a stab wound?" Chopper frowned when Franky lifted Luffy up into his arms. "I'm not sure how long he can live like this."

"That thing's coming back tomorrow," Robin pointed out. "We might be able to do something then."

"I guess." Chopper bit his lip, following Franky into the living room. Luffy was stretched out on the couch, snoring away with the blanket only half covering him.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Until then, everyone get some sleep!" Chopper ordered. "Doctor-in-training's orders!"

* * *

 _ **So, yes, this is going to happen every night until the seventh night. Then who knows what's going to happen? *Cough* Me *Cough***_

 ** _Dean: *Appears* Why don't they just kill it with some iron?_**

 ** _Me: It's invisible, moron. It only possesses and attacks._**

 ** _Dean: Still_**

 ** _Me: *Throws him into a pit* There, that's one less problem._**

 ** _Sam: That was my brother!_**

 ** _Me: And this is my A.N., so I can do as I please. *Makes a cage appear around Sam*_**

 ** _Luffy: *Shudders* Glad that isn't me!_**

 ** _Me: Review, please~ *Gets Luffy in a headlock* Or else...!_**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Nami came to the living room to see Luffy leaning out the window, waving frantically to someone outside. Nami peeked over his shoulder, then noted with amusement it was their classmate, Trafalgar Law. He didn't look happy, and he didn't wave back, but Luffy continued to flap his arms around until Law gave a teeny tiny flick of his hand. Luffy grinned widely, then started to lean back inside, but then toppled forward out the window. Nami reflexively grabbed his leg to keep him from falling completely outside.

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy breathed once he was back inside. Nami glanced outside. Law was watching with an amused expression. Nami never really did like him. He seemed like a sadist or something. So, she calmly walked to the window, closed it, then pulled the blinds shut.

"You need to be way more careful, she scolded, whipping around to look at Luffy. He looked down, much like a child would.

"I know..." he mumbled.

"You know you're being haunted, so you can't be as reckless as usual," Nami sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. "Look, just stay close to one of us from now on, okay?" Luffy nodded vigorously. "Good."

"Wha?" Chopper slowly trotted in, rubbing his eyes.

"I just established a rule. Luffy is not meant to be alone at any time," Nami elaborated. Chopper blinked, then nodded.

"Makes sense. Is Sanji up? I'm hungry." He yawned, and Luffy caught the Yawn Virus, opening his mouth in a giant yawn as well.

"I don't think he's awake. I haven't been to the kitchen," Nami confessed. "Why don't we go see?" She started to walk away, then paused and grabbed Luffy's wrist and dragged him along.

"I'm hungry, too. Hey, Sanj-!" Nami stopped and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! They all are probably still asleep!" she hissed. Luffy blinked, then took a step away from her hand.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically.

"Sanji's in here," Chopper called from the kitchen. Nami and Luffy entered it, and Luffy instantly tripped over nothing and knocked over a chair.

"Nami-swan! Were you looking for me?" Sanji twirled over, only to fall on top of Luffy on the floor. "Hey! Watch where you trip!"

"I can't help it!" Luffy howled, struggling to get Sanji off of him. The cook finally stood so he could try to flirt with Nami more, and Luffy slowly stood with a sigh. He glanced at his shoulder, which was throbbing painfully because it was smacked against the floor one too many times. He carefully uprighted the chair, then sat down with a huff.

"Sanji! Meat!" he demanded, raising his arms above his head and wincing when he stretched his wound.

"Wait for it to cook!" Sanji snarled, then went back to blabbing on to Nami. Luffy pouted, then shivered suddenly.

"It's cold in here," he said, hugging himself. Chopper glanced at him quizzically.

"No, it's not. It's seventy-four degrees in here." He sounded genuinely puzzled. "It's warm in my standards."

"N-no, r-really... It's fr-freezing." Luffy's teeth chattered, and his breath came in billowy clouds out of his mouth. Now, even Sanji paused in his flirting to stare at him.

"The ghost again?" he asked. Luffy nodded stiffly, his face slowly turning pink from the cold only he could feel. He curled in on himself, trying to get some warmth back in his body, but his skin just felt as icy as everywhere else. Nami came and put a hand on his shoulder, only to jerk it away.

"You're freezing!" she gasped Chopper started panicking.

"Blankets! We need blankets! Sanji, get him something warm to eat or drink!" he said breathily, not even knowing what he was saying. But Sanji nodded, and went to get whatever was warm, and Nami ran off to get blankets. But just after they left, Luffy paused and uncurled. His face returned to normal.

"Hey, I'm better!" he cheered, and Nami came back in, not carrying a single blanket. Sanji, though, brought out a mug of hot chocolate.

"Well, whatever," he said flippantly. "We don't waste food here." He passed it to Luffy, who happily guzzled it down.

"I'm really starting to hate this ghost," Chopper growled, flopping into his seat and glaring at his hooves. "It's really wearing me out."

"Only five days left." Everyone turned to the source of the quiet reminder. Robin was standing at the doorway with a small smile. "Then it will all be over for Luffy." Chopper and Luffy paled.

"Don't say things like that!" Chopper wailed, while Luffy just stared at his plate, no longer having as big of an appetite as usual.

"S-so, I'm going to die?" he said softly. Robin's eyes widened.

"Of course not! That was a joke!" she said quickly, catching the sad, worried gleam in her friend's eyes. Luffy nodded solemnly, as if he wasn't truly convinced.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Robin."

* * *

 _ ***Whistles innocently***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I swear, I was going to update this sooner... But inspiration ran away with my mind**_

 _ **Please review! I want to see how many people like my writing!**_

 _ ***Is slightly desperate for someone to like my story***_


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as everyone had woken up and eaten breakfast, Nami called a meeting in the kitchen. Of course, everyone was already there, so there really wasn't any reason for her to shout in Zoro's ear that they were having a meeting.

"What's this meeting all about, anyways?" Franky grunted, swatting a fly off of his shoulder.

"Recently, you all already know Luffy was possessed, correct?" Everyone nodded, and Nami continued, "So I decided that we should keep Luffy near one of us at all times. I think the ghost only comes out for real at midight, so we'll technically be safe until then. Just make sure Luffy doesn't kill himself in an accident."

"Speaking of Luffy, where is he?" Choper asked innocently. Nami glanced around, mouth open as if to answer, then closed her mouth and slapped her head.

"That _idiot!_ " she hissed. "Come on, let's go find him!"

"Right!" Chopper said energetically, holding his hooves in front of his face like fists.

"Only... how will we find him? He could be long gone for all we know," Usopp pointed out, drawing nervous patterns on the table with his finger.

"Chopper can sniff him out," Nami said confidently. "After all, raccoon dogs have a good sense of smell."

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper said hotly.

"Whatever. Let's go find him," Nami said briskly, walking to the door. The rest cast each other quick glances before filing out behind her, already scouring for any sign of their missing friend.

* * *

Luffy casually strolled down the street, only stumbling every once in a while over the ghost's strategically placed soda cans and rocks. He humed to himself as he walked, looking through the store windows then moving on without a second glance.

"What'cha looking for?" Luffy paused and looked down. A little boy was standing there, his blond hair messy and curly, and he was smiling wide at Luffy, showing off a gap in his teeth. Luffy was reminded for a fleeting instant of his brother, but he just smiled and nodded.

"I'm hungry, and there wasn't any more breakfast at home," he replied, burying the memory even deeper into his mind.

"Do you like Arby's?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Luffy answered with no hesitation and total conviction. Arby's was the only place that had more than eight different kinds of meat you could just stuff into a sandwich. He didn't even know that many different kinds of meat! Oh, speaking of meat... His stomach was growling again.

"Do you know where it is?" the little boy asked. Luffy shook his head.

"I have no idea. Hey, by the way, I'm Luffy."

"Gabe," the boy said, grinning. "I'm eight, so I get to explore on my own today!" Luffy hummed slightly, looking around as if he could catch a glimpse of the Arby's sign. But no such luck.

"Arby's is that way." Gabe pointed to the left, and Luffy was almost instantly gone. His thanks was barely heard, but Gabe smiled anyways.

"No problem," he muttered back, eyes turning slightly red. "Anything for you, Master."

* * *

 _ **Deeper meaning! Why do I do this? I take something light-hearted and fun and turn it into this!**_

 _ ***Has no idea who Gabe really is, but goes along with it anyways***_

 _ **Please review! I had noticed I was slacking off in my updating of this story, so I decided to go ahead and update this!**_

 _ **I'll update Growing Backwards and What You Don't Know as soon as possible! But those long chapters take forever to write... So I'm shortening the chapters!**_

 _ ***Dodges angry fists and chairs* Sorry! Sorry!**_


	20. APOLOGY AND ANNOUNCEMENT

_**Hello all. I know it's been a while, huh? Before you rage at me, throw things, or plot my ultimately painful demise, let me explain.**_

 _ **I've had cancer for a while now, and my family's tight on money. So we had to sell my computer to try and get my cancer treated. I haven't had a chance to touch an electronic device (minus painful medical equipment) in months, let alone been able to log into Fanfiction and type for my stories.**_

 _ **Ultimately? Treatment worked. I'm now scot-free, with just a few scars and no hair. I've been thinking about working on these stories again, but I'm not too sure about that. My writing has definitely improved after all these months of inactivity, so if anybody wants me to restart my stories, drop a review and tell me. Maybe one day I'll suddenly get the inspiration to continue writing these awful things, maybe even go back and fix them up a bit.**_

 _ **All of these were started on the whim of a stupid, oblivious fourteen-year-old girl that wrote thinking she was better than everyone else in the world. Now, I know better. I'm not the best, and I'm not the worst, but I can sure as Hell try.**_

 _ **I hope that all of you will forgive me for my extended absence. I know there was no warning and I just dropped off of the face of the earth, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'll try to be as active on here as before, but I can't make any promises. Especially now that I'm not so sure if I'm in the One Piece fandom as deeply as I was before.**_

 _ **Farewell for now, and I hope that I will see all of you again someday.**_


End file.
